


苹果

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 现实背景/X9时期
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 2





	苹果

焉栩嘉很怕痛，夏之光在16岁那年就知道。

那天焉栩嘉坐在床上笨拙地缝扣子。针从扣眼里伸进去，再出来的时候伴随一声惊呼。夏之光转过去看他，焉栩嘉手指肚上浑圆一颗血珠，晶莹剔透的。

夏之光抽纸巾给他擦。这么小的伤口，睡一觉就能愈合，比起在练功房压腿拉筋受的伤，实在算不上什么能存进记忆里的大事。纸巾团成皱巴巴一个球丢进垃圾桶，夏之光不用看也能知道血色已经变成深褐。

像热可可。他无端地想，被自己吓了一跳。

焉栩嘉是全团最小的弟弟。他可以怕痛，可以示弱，可以在舞蹈室汗如雨下的时候说：之光，能不能把发带递给我。夏之光手伸过去，他笑一笑，脸上浅浅两个笑窝：谢谢。

谢谢，为什么要说谢谢。夏之光看着他和赵磊谈天，焉栩嘉连眼睛都在笑。夏之光背过去，狠狠地把开胯的角度再加大一点。

一天的练习结束，夏之光腿也麻，脑袋更木。“好像坐飞机坐久的感觉。”他和焉栩嘉形容。焉栩嘉手里捏着808bass的手机壳，拆下来又安上去玩儿，像肌肉记忆。夏之光也不知道他有没有在听，接过手机壳看一眼：“怎么弄了个白色的，好容易脏。”焉栩嘉很珍视地把手机壳套回去：“磊哥熬夜设计的，我喜欢白色。”

好嘛。夏之光心里有点说不清的滋味。

他们两人这几年抽条，身高好像在较劲儿一样疯长。夏之光平日里胃口好，加上运动量巨大，身上已经覆着一点挺像模像样的肌肉。而焉栩嘉似乎连吃饭都要走神，挑挑拣拣没吃几口就放下筷子。夏之光还在扒饭，就看见对面的焉栩嘉撑着胳膊看他。“你干嘛？”夏之光被盯得心虚起来。

“没事，我就看看你。”对面的人手机叮一声响。夏之光就看到小鸟一样的身影欢快地飞离餐桌，扑进另一棵树的怀抱。赵磊身上还背着吉他，和焉栩嘉对话时声音清澈又温和，珠玉落银盘一样好听。但夏之光一句也没听到，一句也没听清。他脑袋嗡嗡的，低下头咽干净嘴里最后一口饭，然后把碗很响地磕在桌上。

“光光最近怎么了？”赵磊探头看那个离去的背影关切发问。焉栩嘉手指玩着自己卫衣的帽绳，绕上去又松开：“谁知道。”

他们在机场坐摆渡车。人实在太多太多，焉栩嘉和夏之光被挤在门边，闷得快要窒息。焉栩嘉的书包背带就要掉下来——其实掉了也没事，这样的人挤人中没有任何悬空的东西能落地。但是夏之光伸出手帮他把书包带拉上来。结束这个动作以后夏之光的手尴尬地在空中停留片刻——刚刚放手的位置已经被他人占有。焉栩嘉觉得他的神情实在是有点可爱，他没忍住低头笑了一下。

他头上带着宽大的卫衣帽子，几乎要遮住眼睛，耳朵里塞着耳机，听力视力被自己筑建屏障剥夺。

所以他没有看到夏之光刚刚脸红到耳朵根。

赶通告的时候他们在后台化妆。夏之光做发型时嘴也没闲着，咔嚓咔嚓在吃切好的苹果。水果店的外卖，苹果边角已经微微氧化。焉栩嘉看一眼那东西就没胃口，但是夏之光天赋异禀，硬是把他勾得馋起来。他还在思考怎么开口，一个塑料叉子叉着黄色的月牙儿伸到他嘴边：“吃吗？挺甜的。”

焉栩嘉从夏之光的叉子上咬下这块苹果。苹果真是很甜，夏之光没有骗人。

他的心情明朗起来，甚至想哼一首总是记不起名字的歌。

赶完通告大家都是一脸倦色。没吃完的苹果彻底氧化成牛皮纸一样的颜色，在高亮的打光灯和暖气里失去水分，变成无人问津的垃圾。夏之光把它丢进垃圾桶，焉栩嘉看着塑料透明盒子坠落，站了一会儿跟着大部队离开了。

焉栩嘉自然是和赵磊住，这毋庸置疑。但在赵磊去洗澡的时候焉栩嘉发现一个说大不大说小不小的问题：他没有带隐形眼镜护理液。这个问题赵磊显然解决不了，他视力好得很。焉栩嘉只能去隔壁夏之光那儿敲门，他亲眼看到夏之光今天带了浅棕色美瞳。

夏之光来开门的时候已经卸了妆，穿着他挚爱的黑色背心大裤衩子，和舞台上那个五官锋利的dancer仿佛不是一个人。焉栩嘉说明来意，进门的时候才发现郭子凡不在。夏之光有点得意地在自己带的瓶瓶罐罐里找护理液：“郭子凡买夜宵去了。我晚饭就吃了半个苹果，可把我饿死了……怎么找不到了？我去浴室看一下……”

立在房间中央的焉栩嘉眼睛失焦了一秒。他伸手在自己的肚子上摸了摸，像在自言自语：“我也有点饿。”

“那留下来一起吃宵夜。我给郭子凡打电话让他多买点回来。”夏之光大大咧咧地踩着拖鞋就要往浴室走，却被焉栩嘉抓住了胳膊。“你干嘛啊？”夏之光被抓得有点痛，挣开手臂瞪焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉凑过来，贴得很近很近。夏之光觉得声源离自己的耳朵只有几厘米：“我要吃刘记的鸭血粉丝和张记的梅花糕。”

夏之光骂了一句脏话：“你搞搞清楚，这两个加起来要排两个多小时队吧！你能不能换点别的？”

焉栩嘉夺过他的手机就把消息噼里啪啦地发出去。

“因为我是最小的弟弟，弟弟的要求哥哥总是要尽力满足的，是不是？”

焉栩嘉的嘴角在笑，眼睛却没有笑意，像一潭水——你不知道往里面跳会不会溺死，但你迟早有一天会一跃而下。夏之光只觉得一股无名火窜上来，他飞快地锁了门，一把就把焉栩嘉推到床上，低下头狠狠地亲他。牙齿嗑在嘴唇上，他尝到一点血腥气。

“嘉嘉。”夏之光的身体很热。焉栩嘉总是想，他这具身体里是不是永远没有春秋冬，一年四季都是燃烧的夏天。

“你痛就告诉我。”夏之光开始解他的衬衫扣子，解到后来没了耐心干脆扯，一个扣子落在他手心里。那滴指尖上的血珠，又开始在他眼前晃。夏之光突然意识到，他和他见过的其他人，在手扎破时总会下意识自己舔舐伤口，而焉栩嘉那天直接支棱着手指伸到他鼻尖前。

你是在意我的吧。你比我想象中更在意我，是不是。

夏之光没有问出声。焉栩嘉在他身下喘气的声音让他头昏脑胀。他几乎是靠着本能在用力动作，直到焉栩嘉终于忍不住呜咽出了声，他才后知后觉地从麻木里反应过来。

焉栩嘉的眼泪止也止不住。夏之光慌了，他抬手试图去擦，怎么也擦不完。深潭经年累月到底蓄了多少水，他不知道。他低下头亲吻焉栩嘉的嘴角，焉栩嘉伸出舌尖勾他，说话的声音断断续续：“之光，你继续。”

后来，当郭子凡拎着七八个袋子进房间的时候，看到寒冬腊月里窗户大开，排气扇兢兢业业工作着，两个弟弟坐在一张床的两边，一个在往小瓶子里倒东西，一个在缝扣子。画面安静而诡异。

“你们咋回事？又吵架了？”郭子凡放下东西弯腰看焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉眼眶红红，穿着夏之光的白T，牙咬着下唇一声不吭，手里钉扣子的动作倒是没停。郭子凡又望向夏之光，夏之光瞥他一眼，视线又慢悠悠地飘开。

郭子凡在心里拍板：铁定是夏之光欺负焉栩嘉了！他赶紧把一个个打包盒打开铺在焉栩嘉面前的茶几上：“嘉嘉，你要的我都给你买了，趁热吃啊。”

焉栩嘉紧抿的嘴唇终于张开。

他没头没脑地说：“我想吃苹果。”


End file.
